


Take a Chance On Me

by LadyLazuli97



Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, nothing explicit don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97
Summary: “Maybe your best isn’t good enough! If it was, my mother would still be here!”Those words were repeated over and over again in Glimmer's mind. She regretted saying it as soon as she finished pronouncing the last syllable, and seeing tears appear in Adora's eyes made everything even worse.AU where Adora is injured during the rescue of the boys. Glimmer takes care of her and takes the opportunity to talk about her little discussion.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Take a Chance On Me

_“Maybe your best isn’t good enough! If it was, my mother would still be here!”_  
Those words were repeated over and over again in Glimmer's mind. She regretted saying it as soon as she finished pronouncing the last syllable, and seeing tears appear in Adora's eyes made everything even worse. Then, Mermista had come to say they need to save the boys from kidnapping by pirates or something, so the queen couldn't even apologize to Adora.  
The words _Not Enough_ and _Adora_ didn't go in the same sentence, and Glimmer knew it very well. She knew that she had destroyed Adora by blaming her for the death of her mother... She was very upset about everything that had happened with the blonde the previous days, but that had been too much. She had wanted to feel big making Adora feel small...  
But now, in the middle of the battle, it wasn't time to think about that. For now, they had to focus on defeating the Horde, while Sea Hawk and Mermista sang a song. Dear god, there was no doubt that they were for each other.  
Even the battle felt strange. They used to fight together, but now she, Adora and Bow each fought on their own. Adora, who had already become She-Ra, didn't even look at her. It was strange, but despite feeling guilty about what she had done, Glimmer still felt annoyed at the blonde, so she wasn't going to make amends either. Not just now at least. That wasn't so bad, since at least this would allow the queen to take care of some Horde soldiers.  
And talking about that... a Horde soldier was running towards her. Glimmer prepared to throw a blast of light when someone pushed her very hard away from there. As she fell on the deck, she heard Bow shout "ADORA!"  
Glimmer sat up and looked at the place where she had been a second before, only to see how the blonde princess fighting a pair of soldiers.  
The queen felt her blood boil... of course, who but She-Ra had enough strength to throw her so far with a single push? But why did she do that? Had it been for that ridiculous idea that the queen shouldn't be in the battle? Or just to be _the hero_, as always? Either option made Glimmer furious. Who did Adora think she was? At least Bow agreed with Glimmer on this, right? He shouted Adora's name, it sure had been in reproach.  
Glimmer kept fighting on her own, staying as far away from She-Ra as possible so she wouldn't do a scene like that again.  
Finally, the ship was left without Horde crew, and Sea Hawk, Swift Wind and Mermista celebrated the triumph. Bow, however, jumped down from where he was and went toward She-Ra. Glimmer also began to walk toward her, frowning. She was prepared to tell her a couple of things about not interfering with her fights, when She-Ra finally looked at her. Glimmer stopped dead. Until now, she hadn't noticed that, on the right side, all the warrior's blond hair was stained with red... a dark red liquid.  
That was when She-Ra became Adora again. The girl's blue eyes saw Glimmer for just a second before she passed out without warning. Fortunately, Bow caught her before she hit the deck.  
Glimmer teleported right next to him, and knelt beside them.  
"What's going on?" she said with shrill voice. Suddenly, all the anger she felt was transformed into fear.  
"Didn't you notice?" Bow asked, surprised "Well, maybe it wasn't very obvious..."  
"BOW"  
"A soldier was going to attack you from behind with a knife, Adora pushed you to save you, but she couldn't dodge the knife"  
Glimmer felt an invisible fist clench her heart. Bow held Adora better to see the damage. The blonde girl had a huge knife wound that began almost next to her eye and advanced towards her scalp, hiding between the blond strands that were now dyed red, just like Bow's pants.  
Glimmer stopped listening to what was going on around her. Tears clouded her sight and her breathing sped up, while she felt pressure on her chest. Adora? But... but Adora had never passed out after a fight... They had never hurt her like that, she was careful and...  
It was because she had saved her. Glimmer had been careless and distracted, and Adora had saved her. And now she was hurt.  
"Glimmer!" Bow insisted  
The queen realized that her other three friends were surrounding them. Swift Wind was very restless, saying a lot of things very fast.  
"Did you hear me? You have to teleport us to Bright Moon now!" Bow exclaimed, desperate  
Glimmer didn't answer, she simply took him by the shoulder and the next thing she knew was that they were on the floor of the castle.  
"I must take her with a healer" Bow said, standing with Adora in his arms  
"But... Bow let me..." Glimmer muttered  
"I can do this, Glim. You're not okay and you could take us to the stables or something"  
He saw Bow running carrying an unconscious Adora. Sometimes Glimmer forgot how strong he was. She was horrified to see that they were leaving a trail of small drops of blood.  
Glimmer backed up to the wall and began to cry. Not only was the impact of the blood and the horrible open wound, it was knowing that it was her fault, that Adora had saved her even though Glimmer had hurt her so much with her words.  
_"Is this not enough for you, Glimmer?"_ a voice in her head sneered, while the image of Adora unconscious and bleeding was spinning in her mind.  
Glimmer stayed there, sitting on the floor without knowing what to do for who knows how long, until she heard someone approaching. Looking up, she saw Shadow Weaver... Damn, sometimes Glimmer forgot that she had given her freedom to walk around the castle.  
"My queen" the sorceress saluted, getting closer to her "What are you doing here? And in that state? I don't think it's a good idea for your subjects to find you like this..."  
"They hurt Adora," she sobbed. Those words seemed to burn her throat  
It was hard to say, but she was sure Shadow Weaver drowned a gasp. The woman was speechless for a few seconds, but then she offered her hand to Glimmer and declared "You need a relaxing tea, come with me"

* * *

Glimmer had barely drunk. She hadn't said a single word in all that time. She was now in the sorceress's garden, unable to think of anything but Adora.  
"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" the older woman asked  
Glimmer looked at her for a few seconds, and then concentrated back on her cup of tea "I already told you, they hurt Adora" she finally muttered  
"Adora is a well-trained soldier. A simple wound doesn't mean..."  
"It's not a simple wound! She was bleeding a lot and she's unconscious right now who knows where!"  
Once again, Glimmer thought she saw some concern in Shadow Weaver's eyes, it was hard to say, because of the mask and that, but still...  
The sorceress cleared her throat and said "I'm very sure she will be fine. All the magic inside her protects her. Besides, I know it is not the only thing that bothers you"  
"It's just... things have been very tense between us. I said something horrible today, and then they hurt her for saving me. I think I've been very mean to her"  
"You have defended your position, that's not a bad thing"  
"It is when I say things to hurt Adora. Things I don't really believe. I just wanted to hurt her. That's really awful! I'm really awful!"  
"Then you did it"  
"Did what?"  
"You found Adora's weakness. She's a strong soldier, capable of taking heavy blows and standing up. But a couple of words can bring her down. It's a smart move, if you ask me... know your opponent's weakness and... "  
"What are you saying? Adora's not my opponent! She's my ally! And more importantly, my friend!"  
"It doesn't seem like it lately"  
Glimmer didn't say anything. She hated to admit it, but Shadow Weaver was right. She had been fighting with Adora for a while now, and to be honest, the blonde was the only one who had struggled to make amends. Even so, Glimmer would prefer that it was Adora who changed her mind... that she understood why Glimmer was making the plans in her own way and not as the warrior wanted.  
The queen said no more for a while. She drank the tea at last, although it took a long time to finish the cup. The less she talks to Shadow Weaver, the better. She didn't really want to talk. Although to be honest, tea helped her feel a little better.  
"Shadow Weaver?" Glimmer said at last, after a long time of nothing but silence.  
The sorceress didn't respond, but made a nod to indicate that she was listening.  
"You really care about Adora, right?" Glimmer continued  
"It was always my priority to train her to be strong" the woman replied  
"I don't mean that. Adora said you did... mom stuff, for her. Do you care about her? Like a mom?"  
Shadow Weaver didn't respond immediately. She seemed to think very well what she was going to say.  
"I always knew there was something special about her" she said at last. "Maybe I gave her preferential treatment compared to the other orphans. I wanted her to be perfect to achieve great things..."  
"You still talking about her as a soldier. I want you to think of her as a person, not as a machine"  
"Why do you ask this?"  
"I saw your expression. When I said that Adora was hurt... I know you worried. I know you're still worried now"  
"Yes, I care about her"  
Glimmer sighed. Well, apparently it was the best she was going to get. She didn't expect that scary woman to say _Yes, of course I worry! Adora is like a daughter to me!_.  
Glimmer stood up without further ado, and began to walk outside the garden, saying "You know... If you want Adora to trust you, you should be more open with your emotions and tell her what you really feel. How difficult it is to tell her that you love her?"  
Glimmer was already at the door, and was ready to teleport when she heard Shadow Weaver declare "The same to you, your majesty"  
The girl felt her muscles tense. She looked at the woman, who was suddenly standing and turning her back, looking at her flowers.  
"What did you say?" Glimmer asked, with a dry throat  
"Don't think I haven't noticed" the sorceress replied, without looking at her yet "How you look at her, how you smile, how you act differently when you're near her"  
"I don't know what you mean" the girl murmured, feeling like she was blushing completely  
"And not to mention that little scene that day at the Fright Zone... Did you escape my spell to save your... friend?"  
"She IS my friend!"  
"Not to mention that this whole issue of being in conflict with her is affecting you too much. Too much for a simple ally, don't you think?"  
"I..."  
"You said it. Maybe if you tell her what you really feel, she will trust you more"  
"I don't know what you mean" Glimmer lied once more "And Adora trusts me"  
That said, she teleported.

* * *

She didn't teleport directly to Adora's room, that would have been very rude. Instead, she first went to the infirmary to make sure Adora wasn't there, and then she simply walked to the warrior's room.  
Glimmer was worried. If Shadow Weaver, who had only been living in Bright Moon for a few weeks, had noticed... Who else knew? Swift Wind? Mermista? Perfuma? Frosta? Maybe her mother had noticed before she...  
Adora knew it?  
And Bow? Bow was her best friend, who knew her better than anyone, but the boy had never said anything about it, nor asked anything. He hadn't noticed or was waiting for Glimmer to tell him?  
No. If he knew anything, he had already made a comment about it. And Adora... oh, sweet Adora, she was so distracted that she wouldn't have noticed even if Glimmer had made her a giant sign in the sky. Shadow Weaver was an expert in handling and reading people, so she had noticed. That's all.  
Glimmer had not liked the sorceress to suggest that she should tell Adora of her feelings so that she would get on her side. The queen wanted the princess to be on her side, but doing it that way was... unfair. Besides, of course, that if Adora corresponded. Partly that was why Glimmer hadn't said anything yet. She was afraid that Adora would reject her. Specially now with all the circumstances. The queen had begun to feel things for the blonde girl since... Well, she didn't know, maybe even from the same day she met her. Then the feeling intensified when Adora had rescued her from the Fright Zone. Glimmer felt safe by her side, and would do anything to protect Adora... And yet, that morning it was she who broke her heart with a few hurtful words.  
She almost reached the door of the blonde's room. She was barely taking courage to knock on the door, when it opened very slowly. Bow came out and closed the door again without making a single sound.  
"Bow!" Glimmer exclaimed  
The boy looked at her and whispered _shhhh_. Glimmer looked at him without understanding. Bow took her by the wrist and pushed her away from the door a little before whispering "Adora just fell asleep, you don't know how much it cost me to get her to stay still and close her eyes"  
"Ohhh... I get it"  
"Don't worry, she's asleep now. She's even snoring, you know how she is"  
Bow said this with a chuckle. However, Glimmer didn't laugh. Bow cleared his throat and suggested "Why don't you take us to your room? We don't want to wake Adora"  
The queen nodded, took her friend by the wrist and teleported them to her room, more precisely next the window. They both sat down. Glimmer couldn't help but see that Bow had spots of dried blood on various parts of his clothes.  
"Are you okay?" Bow asked, putting her clean hand on Glimmer's shoulder  
"It's just... I thought the wounds she received as She-Ra vanished when she was herself again" Glimmer explained, without looking at him  
"Me too... but before they have been small wounds. Perhaps not even She-Ra could withstand such a wound"  
Glimmer grimaced and felt that her eyes filled with tears again.  
"Hey, Adora is fine" Bow comforted her with a small smile "She lost blood, so she passed out... But believe me, she is much better. The healer closed the wound and she looked pretty good when she woke up. She didn't even let me carry her to her room"  
Glimmer wiped her tears with her hand. Bow wiped the smile off his face and asked "You and Adora aren't okay, huh?"  
"I told her something horrible this morning. You should have seen her face, Bow. I broke her heart. And I didn't even apologize"  
"What did you tell her?"  
The girl opened her mouth to respond, but the words just didn't come out. She couldn't even repeat them.  
"Okay, you don't need to tell me" Bow reassured her  
"I was a dork. I swear if she doesn't wanna talk to me again, I'm not gonna blame her"  
"Listen Glim, I know that Adora will forgive you..."  
"I know, I know she will. The problem is that she will forgive me, but she will never forget what I said. She will hate herself if I don't make her understand that it wasn't her fault..."  
Bow stared at her for a few seconds. Then he grimaced and turned away. He became very serious and said in a husky voice "I think I know what you said"  
"I don't think she's... I don't think it, Bow!" Glimmer exclaimed, in a broken voice "I was very angry and wanted to hurt her"  
"And you did it, huh?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't tell that to me. You have a lot to talk with Adora, she's very sad..."  
“Did you talk to her about this? Did she tell you something? Something 'bout me?"  
“She didn't tell me what you said. She said she should look for Mara's weapon, no matter what you thought of her. I don't wanna know exactly what you said, but hey... You really hurt her”  
She could rarely see Bow like that. Glimmer would have preferred the archer to yell at her, but instead he looked sad, disappointed, annoyed...  
"I know you are under a lot of pressure, I really understand" Bow continued "But you must stop moving away from me, from the alliance, and especially from Adora. Glimmer, you know she needs you. We want to support you, but you have distanced yourself a lot from us. Neither she nor I want to deny your authority or anything, we just want the best for Etheria, and for you. We know what you are capable of, but also we want to protect you"  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
Bow sighed and hugged her, being careful not to stain her with blood. Glimmer hid her face in the boy's chest and sobbed a little more, before finally releasing him and saying "I'm going to fix this whole mess"  
"Very well," Bow replied, and stood up "I need to change my clothes. I'll see you later"  
Glimmer nodded. Bow put his hand on her shoulder again and said "Everything will be fine, just talk to her"

* * *

Glimmer let several hours pass before she finally stood in front of Adora's door again. Bow hadn't returned, but the pink-haired girl didn't blame him. He surely didn't want to see her. Sea Hawk, Mermista and Swift Wind had returned, with the Horde ship ready to be part of the Rebellion's fleet. They also brought back She-Ra's sword, and they handed it to Glimmer, while she had assured them that Adora was okay. The queen had been called to the war chamber to see what the next plan was, but she asked that they cancel everything for the rest of the day. The other Princesses had the rest of the day off. It was strange to everyone that Glimmer had given them a break after how she had behaved the previous days.  
It was already getting dark. The sky was purple out there. Glimmer didn't want any "official" business to bother her the rest of the day. She had put on her pajamas, it didn't matter that it was still early for that, she just didn't want to look like _the queen_ to fix this matter.  
And of course, when she took courage, she teleported right in front of Adora's door, carrying the sword to return it. It took another couple of minutes to decide to do it, but she finally decided it was time. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
There was no response, not a noise... nothing.  
She knocked again and this time she announced "It's me, Glimmer"  
This time she heard a few sounds, so she added "I'm going in now"  
She opened the door. Adora was awake. She quickly stood up and curtsy, saying "Your Majesty"  
Ouch. That hurt Glimmer a lot. There was no sarcasm in Adora's voice, not even a smile on her face as it used to be when she said those words. Just a cold and mechanical tone. The tone with which her guards and soldiers spoke to her. Glimmer entered the room fully and closed the door behind her.  
"Adora..."  
"Is it about the fight?" Adora interrupted, standing up and saluting, raising her hand up to her brow "I know they hurt me and that made my execution poor. I will do better next time, your majesty"  
"Adora, stop it" Glimmer commanded "Don't talk to me like that. You never talk to me like that."  
Adora stared at her for a few seconds, and finally sat back on her bed, her legs crossed in a meditation posture. Well, now that the _soldier thing_ had passed, Glimmer had time to be surprised by that other detail...  
Adora was in pajamas, but the detail that really caught the eye was that the girl was wearing her hair down. Glimmer had never seen her like this. The blond hair fell down her back and shoulders, and her bangs fell gracefully on her forehead. She had some gauze pads on the right side of her head, but apparently Adora was taking them off. In addition, the girl had removed the mirror from its place and placed it on her bed, leaning against the wall.  
"I brought your sword... I'm gonna leave it here" Glimmer indicated, leaving the sword on the floor, leaning against the wall  
Adora nodded, looking at her own hands. She seemed somewhat awkward, but Glimmer was already there. She knew that if she left that room, she would never fix things with Adora properly.  
"How do you feel?" Glimmer asked, approaching and sitting next to her on the bed  
"Better" Adora replied, without looking at her, but at least using her normal voice, not _Captain Force Adora_ voice "It hurts a little, but nothing to worry about"  
"I was telling Bow that I thought that She-Ra's wounds disappeared when... when she was you again"  
"Some of them do. Small ones, I guess"  
While saying that, Adora finished removing the gauze from her head, Glimmer saw it from the reflection in the mirror. The queen had an _"I'm sorry"_ stuck in her throat, but when she opened her mouth, what she said was "What are you doing? Shouldn't you leave those gauze in place?"  
"Yes, and I will. It's just that I think they could stay in their place if the healer had cut my hair properly"  
Glimmer gently took Adora's chin to make her face her and be able to see the wound better. Adora withdrew her face from Glimmer's hand, but it was only because she turned her entire body to face her.  
Glimmer winced at the sight of the wound. Now it was closed with stitches, but damn, it was huge and it looked red and somewhat swollen. She felt her throat dry when she noticed that if the knife had cut a little more, it could have caused serious damage to Adora's eye. On the other end, as Glimmer had noticed, it was about an inch behind her ear, going through the scalp. And as Adora said, the healers had made a mess by cutting her hair to take care of the wound. They had simply cut a few strands over the wound, but nothing underneath, as if in the rush to stop the bleeding they had cut the blond strands with a sword or something. No wonder Adora had removed the gauze so easily.  
"And what were you gonna do?" Glimmer asked  
"I want to cut all this" Adora replied, running her hand across the hair in the right side of her head, being careful not to touch the stitches "Like... quite short, to be able to clean the wound and all that. It would be much better if I shaved it, but... I really don't want to do that"  
"I can help you! Well, only if you want... I cut my hair, I even cut Bow's a couple of times and... Well, I could cut yours, what do you say?"  
"Yeah, of course"  
Adora gave her a knife that was on the bed next to her. Glimmer gave a nervous laugh and said "Adora, I won't cut your hair with a knife"  
"Why not? It's how I do it, we all do it in the Horde"  
Glimmer sighed and stood up, going to one of the dressers in the room and pulling out a pair of scissors from a drawer.  
"We'll do it in the Bright Moon style"  
"Mmm... that's sure it's easier" Adora muttered, watching the scissors.  
Glimmer laughed a little, and then took a brush and some hair clips from the dressing table.  
"So... we're doing a sidecut today" Glimmer said  
Adora nodded. The queen began to brush the princess' hair. Oh god, it was as soft as it looked. It wasn't even necessary to brush it; it didn't have a single knot.  
"I'd never seen you with your hair down" Glimmer commented, making a line of the right side and pulling Adora's hair to the left. "Like... you even sleep with your ponytail"  
"Shadow Weaver wouldn't let me wear my hair down. She says I look disheveled, and I sleep with my hair tied in case there's an attack in the middle of the night"  
"Why?"  
"Shadow Weaver says my enemy could drag me by my hair"  
Glimmer hoped she wasn't blushing. Adora looked really beautiful with her hair like that, but obviously she didn't tell her. She put some clips on Adora's hair to separate the hair that would remain intact and be able to start cutting. She took the scissors and took one of the long strands.  
"Your hair is beautiful. It's a shame you have to cut it" Glimmer commented  
"It's just hair" Adora replied, somewhat confused by Glimmer's compliment. She always responded like that to compliments about her appearance. Apparently, no one in the Fright Zone had let her know how beautiful she was.  
"Adora..." Glimmer murmured, releasing the strand of hair  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for saving me today"  
Adora stared at her again. Glimmer hadn't noticed it before, but her eyes were a little red. She had been crying.  
"Anytime" Adora replied  
Glimmer took the strand again, and this time she didn't think much, she simply cut it, just under a centimeter from the scalp. The girl let out a gasp, thinking that she had cut too much, but Adora reassured her by saying "It's okay. Go ahead"  
There was no going back, Glimmer knew that she should continue now that she had begun, so she let the blond strand fall to the floor and took the next one, listening to the sound of the scissors cutting the hair. It was strange, but she felt like she was doing something wrong, as if she was forcing Adora to do that, and the fact that Adora was completely still, with tightly-closed eyes and breathing slowly, made Glimmer think it was like that. She knew that the blonde really didn't care much about her appearance, but it still feels wrong... Damn, as far as she knew, when a friend cuts other's hair was a moment full of laughter and silly jokes, instead this awkward silence and tension.  
The pink-haired girl hadn't noticed, but as she continued to cut golden strands, her breathing began to shake, and when she least expected it, she let out a slight sob. Only then, she realized that the same thing happened to Adora, she even had tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Glimmer... you didn't come here just to take care of my hair" Adora commented, her voice somewhat broken  
"No, it's true" the queen replied  
"I know we saved the boys, but I also know that my performance today was inefficient. They hurt me, that... it's a failure, isn't it? I guess you were right in saying I wasn't doing my best"  
"Adora, what you're talking about? I'm here to talk about what I told you this morning... Adora I'm so-"  
"No" Adora interrupted. "Don't say Glimmer. I know that everything that has happened is my fault. But I promise you that I tried to prevent your mother from leaving. I didn't want any of this to happen"  
"No! Adora... I didn't mean it!" Glimmer exclaimed, breaking into tears "All I told you this morning was because I was angry. I've been a dork; I don't think you're guilty of anything..."  
"But I am! I'm supposed to save Etheria... I couldn't save your mother, I couldn't save Salineas... all I do is spoil everything. I know you know it, Glimmer. You don't have to hide it"  
"Listen to me... it is not just your responsibility to save Etheria. That job belongs to all of us. I'm very sorry to have made you believe that you have to carry this weight on your own. It's not like that"  
"It is Glimmer. It's my destiny, I am She-Ra"  
"You're Adora. You're my friend. I don't care about She-Ra. I need you, the real you... with me"  
"She-Ra is the only one who can end the war. It's my responsibility, I need to do everything fine... I can't let them hurt me"  
"It's not like that. Adora, I know that the Horde taught you that you must be like a machine, but you're a person. You can be wrong, you can cry when you're hurt, you can ask for a break... I want you to be honest with me about how you feel. You don't have to be a perfect soldier... at least not here, not with me"  
Adora covered her face with her hands. Glimmer had never seen her break like this. Sure, she'd seen her worried, sad... but never crying like this. She hugged her tightly, leaning her chin on Adora's head. In this way, Glimmer could see their reflection in the mirror. There were eight thin scars in Adora's back. Glimmer took advantage of the hand on Adora's back to lower her blouse a little more. Yes, those were definitely claw marks. She didn't even have to ask how Adora got those. She could also notice other scars and bruises on the back, arms and shoulders of the girl. Now she wondered how many times Adora had been injured, and said nothing because the Horde had forbidden her to "be weak." Glimmer's heart broke when she imagined Adora unable to sleep because of the pain of a wound that wasn't healed just because she didn't want to say anything.  
"I'm really sorry," Glimmer murmured, stroking Adora's hair, not letting her go "I promise you that nothing I said this morning is true. I don't want you to believe it. I don't want you to think you don't do enough because it's not like that. You're the kindest strongest and most dedicated person I know. I don't know what I was thinking when I say those things... I'm awfully sorry"  
Adora didn't answer, although she was crying so agitatedly that Glimmer thought she couldn't have said a word even if she wanted to.  
She separated from the blonde and made her lift her face. The queen gently touched the soldier's cheek with her hand and reassured "You're enough Adora. You're more than enough. You're the hero I need. I want to be for you forever. I'm here right now. I'm so sorry for how I've behaved these days... but I've never wanted to get away from you, do you understand?"  
Adora nodded very slowly. Glimmer was holding back the urge to kiss her. She could do it; they were so close that Glimmer felt the blonde girl's breath. If she kept looking at Adora's blue eyes for a second more, she wouldn't resist it and would rush to kiss her...  
And so, she released her. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.  
"Well" she said, trying to sound normal. "Stay still, I'm not done with your hair yet"  
Adora obeyed, although her sobs made her shiver a little. Glimmer continued to cut Adora's strands, leaving only very short blond hair, as light and bright as the sunlight, so soft...  
"I think it's done" Glimmer announced, after a while of silence, in which Adora had stopped crying.  
Adora looked in the mirror and ran her hand over her new sidecut. Glimmer felt strange to see this. Adora looked so beautiful... She felt she should tell her something...  
"I really like your hair. I think it looks good"  
"Of course. You cut it" Adora replied, sitting back in front of her and ruffling her long hair "I would have made a mess"  
"You would have gotten another wound! Cut your hair with a knife... Why did you even think that was a good idea?"  
"I didn't. You should have seen me when I gave myself bangs"  
Both laughed a little. Glimmer was very glad to notice that, for the first time in all that time, laughter wasn't forced.  
"I love it, thanks" Adora said, still looking at her with a shy smile.  
"You're welcome" Glimmer responded "After what I saw you were gonna do, I won't let you get sharp objects to your hair"  
"I could get used to this... I can let you cut my hair always, from now on. Whenever you want, you don't have to wait for it to grow. I mean... if you want to"  
"I would love to, Adora"  
Adora smiled at her. A totally sincere smile. Glimmer cleared her throat and took the girl's hand, saying "Hey... are we alright?"  
Adora nodded. Glimmer loved watching blond hair move from side to side. She stroked the back of Adora's hand with her thumb. It was amazing that those delicate hands were so strong.  
"I'm really sorry" Glimmer repeated. "Not only for today... For everything that has happened lately. It has been so difficult since..."  
"It's okay Glim, I get it"  
"Don't believe what I told you. Don't feel guilty, please"  
"If you want me to be honest, I still felt guilty before. When you tell me that, well... I guess it hurt so much because I saw that it wasn't just my idea"  
"Please, you have to understand that nothing I said is true. It's not your fault Adora"  
"I just couldn't stop her..."  
"Huh?"  
"Your mom... She appeared at the right time, and she didn't let me do it... I couldn't stop her, or reach the sword before her... you know, because she can fly and all that..."  
Glimmer felt a cold sweat on her back. She was now in shock. Adora looked at her, raising an eyebrow "Glimmer? What's wrong?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Huh?"  
"Adora... were you going to sacrifice yourself?"  
"Well, someone had to stay in the portal. Entrapta told us, remember? Well, that was the portal Glimmer... anyway, as I said, I couldn't reach your mother and..."  
"Adora!"  
"What?"  
"No Adora! You couldn't do that!"  
"Exactly! I couldn't, your mom took my place"  
"But... that would mean I wasn't gonna see you anymore!"  
"Well, I guess... but your mom would be here"  
"No... Adora no..."  
Glimmer hugged her, starting to cry again. She remembered that Entrapta had warned them that someone should stay in the portal to save the world, but until now she realized that Adora was willing to do it ... And she would have done it without a doubt if hadn't been because Queen Angella...  
Glimmer felt sick. The simple idea of having come back to reality and not seeing Adora by her side...  
"I'm the one who should have stayed... I couldn't do it, I'm sorry Glimmer" the blond girl lamented, running her fingers absently through her short hair  
"Adora, don't you get it?" Glimmer exclaimed, almost desperate, releasing her from the hug but taking her by the shoulders "It would have been horrible to come back and realize you weren't there!"  
"But your mom..."  
"I love my mom! But I also love you so much"  
Now Glimmer understood. Adora had broken with what Glimmer told her in the morning because she felt she should have sacrificed as she had originally planned. She had been carrying the death of Queen Angella since that day, and had never told anyone. Adora, sweet Adora...  
"I love you Adora" Glimmer repeated "I don't want to imagine a life without you!"  
"Yes, I know we are good friends, but still..."  
"FRIENDS...? Adora! Don't you get it?!"  
"What?!"  
Glimmer let out a growl, took Adora's face and kissed her, almost furiously. She felt Adora's surprise, but then she relaxed and kissed her back, which little by little stopped being aggressive and became increasingly soft, sweet... When they finally stop, Adora said simply "Oh"  
"I... I really like you, okay?" Glimmer confessed, embarrassed "I've been in love with you for a long time, and I never told you anything because I was afraid. I can't stand the idea of losing you too. And I know that with everything that has happened this is the worst time to tell you, but well, now you know it! C'mon, you can laugh! "  
"I'm not laughing"  
Adora ran her hand through her hair. She looked very bewildered.  
"I-I knew something was wrong for a long t-time" Adora stuttered "No! Wrong is not the right word. Something was... weird. I... I-I feel secure with you. When we went to Mystacor and you fell asleep in my chest..."  
Glimmer blushed completely. Was that really happening...?  
"And then ... well, I know I was invited to the Princess Prom, but I liked to think that I was your plus one... you didn't ask me but... you know"  
Of course! She had been so upset about Bow that she hadn't realized that she, in fact, had a plus one.  
"And then, when they took you to the Fright Zone... I felt so useless because I couldn't save you ... Since then I care a lot about you, and I knew something had changed. I felt weird being with you, like... nervous, and I felt something weird in my stomach... But I didn't know what it means until I put attention to Netossa and Spinerella... Then I thought I wanted something like that with you. What happened this morning... well, I think if someone else had told me, I would have been very angry. But it was you... that broke my heart"  
The queen was shaking. Adora was very flushed.  
"I assumed you didn't want us to be friends after everything that happened... that's why... well, if I wasn't going to be your friend at least I should be a good soldier"  
"Adora..."  
"No, I know what you're gonna say. Now I understand, Glimmer. I didn't know what all this meant, but now I know it. I've also liked you for a long time, but I didn't know what to do or say... I wasn't even sure what was this weird feeling... I just knew that I wanted to be with you all the time, and protect you from everything and everyone"  
The blonde was so flushed that she seemed about to explode.  
"Nobody explains these things to you at the Fright Zone" she concluded "I had heard of the kisses, but I didn't know they felt so good..."  
Glimmer gave a nervous laugh "Sorry, your first kiss must have been-"  
"It was perfect"  
"It may be better"  
Glimmer threw her arms around Adora's neck and kissed her, this time very slowly, but intensely. Adora perfectly coupled to the kiss, even took the queen by the waist and hugged her tight. Glimmer lay down slowly on the bed, still kissing Adora.  
They separated a little, just enough to see each other in the eye.  
"You look very beautiful" Adora murmured, with a nervous smile.  
"You're the one who looks beautiful" Glimmer replied, stroking Adora's short hair "Now that I know you look like this with your hair down... Please don't tie your hair again"  
"I'm gonna think about it. Do you like me even with this scar?"  
"Are you kidding? You look like a terrific warrior. I love it"  
"Glim..."  
"Yes?"  
"To be honest... The wound hurts a lot"  
Glimmer laughed a little and stroked Adora's sidecut again, saying "I'm gonna take care of you"  
This time it was Adora who kissed her, with a chuckle. By now, Glimmer already knew that she was going to become addicted to Adora's lips. Well, this day had resulted in something pretty good...  
"Adora! I'm back, how do you f-?"  
Adora separated from Glimmer, startled. Bow had entered the room without knocking, and now he was frozen at the door.  
The three were silent for a few seconds, until Bow gasped "Oh my god... what’s happening here?"  
"No one taught you to knock on the door?" Glimmer reproached him, sitting up  
Bow let out a very loud scream and ran towards them, hugging them both very tight, while exclaiming "I KNEW IT! None ever told me anything but I knew it! Oh my... I can't believe it! Finally, you two are girlfriends!"  
Girlfriends...? Bow had released them. Glimmer and Adora looked at each other for a few seconds, and both said at the same time _"Would you be my girlfriend?"_  
Bow was about to explode with emotion. He couldn't stop looking at them both when they answered the mutual question with another kiss.  
"Bow, are you crying?" Glimmer asked, laughing  
"I'm really happy for you guys!" the archer replied  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, Bow" Adora said, hugging the boy "I wasn't sure what this meant and I was very ashamed"  
"Don't worry, it's fine... Although let me tell you that none of you is good at dissimulate feelings"  
Glimmer gave a nervous laugh. Bow hugged her too. That felt so good... That was a while since the last Best Friends Squad hug.  
"Please tell me this means there will be no more fights or discussions" Bow giggled, releasing them.  
"Is that it or the fights and discussions will get very uncomfortable for you" Glimmer replied jokingly.  
"Well, for now you don't have to think about that... Adora, I love what you did with your hair!"  
"Thank you. Glimmer did it for me" Adora replied, tucking her long hair behind her ear.  
"You look very pretty, and like a bad girl at the same time. I wonder if your sidecut will stay when you become She-Ra..."  
"Don't even think about it, honey!" Glimmer exclaimed, seeing that Adora was trying to take her sword  
Adora blushed when she heard the pet name. Bow screamed again and said "Ahhh this will be great! Believe me, I don't mind being the third wheel, I'm the fan number one of your relationship"  
"Okay, okay" Glimmer laughed "Bow, you have to calm down. We want to be the ones who give the news, okay? Don't go around telling everyone"  
"Okay, but I don't think it's for me for who you should worried about"  
"What do you mean?" Adora asked  
"Don't you have a kind of sacred bond with Swift Wind?"  
Adora opened her eyes wide. Damn, by now surely the whole kingdom knew it.  
"Bow, you have to go stop him" Glimmer asked  
"Don't worry, I'll catch him" Bow assured "Girls, I love you together. I just wanted to say that. See you later!"  
Bow ran out of the room. Adora laughed. Glimmer couldn't believe it. Listen to Adora's laugh, and see her sitting there, with her shoulders, arms and legs exposed, with her blond hair falling on her shoulder...  
She felt so lucky... She promised herself not to hurt Adora again. She knew that her girlfriend was capable of many things, the blonde would give her life to save Etheria without hesitation... but Glimmer was going to be by her side at every step. And if the worst happened, they would fall together.  
Adora turned to her. Her blue eyes seemed to glow like when she was She-Ra...  
"I love you, my hero" Glimmer muttered, gently tucking a blond strand behind her girlfriend's ear. She didn't care if it was too early to say that, she had been feeling it for a long time and wanted to tell her, now and every day. Adora smiled and kiss her on the cheek.  
"I love you more, my queen"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of the "Adora with and undercut/sidecut" fan club, so while thinking about how she could get it, I came up with this.  
I hope you enjoyed it, wait for the next fic of this little series! The next part won't be precisely happy...


End file.
